ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Castle of Darkness
The Castle of Darkness is an upcoming 2015 Disney/Square romantic-comedy/fantasy/adventure film. Cast Miley Cyrus as Ashley Kenneth (the main protagonist) David Gallagher as Riku (the deuteragonist) Ariel Winter as Fluffy (the tritagonist) Idina Menzel as Mrs. Kenneth Jeff Bennett as Mr. Kenneth Donna Murphy as Queen Tarantula (the main antagonist) and Aunt Jenny (supporting protagonist) Arianna Grande as Sally Kenneth (Ashley's 5 year old sister) (Singing voice: Emily Hahn) Songs "Bodies" (Drowning Pool) Tarantula's intro "Where are the Sunny Days" sung by Ashley "Call Me Maybe" (Carly Rae Jepsen) briefly played when Riku arrives in Sharyami "This Journey" A jazz song sung by Fluffy when she, Riku, and Ashley start their journey "Stay Strong" sung by Sally when she sees her sister depart "Our Road to Dawn" sung by Ashley and Riku when their bond grows closer "I Let you Down" sung by Ashley and Riku when Tarantula's minions capture Riku "Our Road to Dawn (Reprise)" sung by Ashley and Riku after Tarantula's defeat "Trouble" (P!nk) A credit song "Love Story" (Taylor Swift) 2nd Credit Song Ashley meets Riku (Jenny, Kelly, and Sally walk into Ashley's bedroom and see her playing with her Woody doll) Aunt Jenny: Ashley, is something wrong? Sally: Yeah, Ash. You look sad. Ashley: It's...nothing, really. Kelly: Oh, honey. You can tell us. Ashley: Well. Okay... It's just that...I don't know how to free Sharyami from Queen 's wrath. Jenny: You'll think of a strategy soon. Ashley: (looks up and smiles) Thanks, Aunt Jenny, Sally, Mom. Mike: I hate to interrupt this family moment, but the Gummi Ship is here. Cameos *A Woody doll (Toy Story) is seen on Ashley's bed during "Where are the Sunny Days". *When Sally gives her friends, family, and her new servants a tour of her castle since she becomes queen, a collection of Disney Princess merchandise, video games, and costumes are seen in her throne room along with an Enchanted DVD prior to the end of the movie. Sequel There will be a sequel called The Castle of Darkness 2: The Nightmare. Riku will take over as the main protagonist due to Ashley being cursed and captured by the main antagonist Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. 'Plot' Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness shows up, kidnaps Ashley, and puts her under a sleeping curse to get revenge on Riku for not giving in to the darkness. Now, it's up to Riku, Sora, Kairi, Alli, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Lea to save her before Ashley succumbs to the darkness! Trivia *Sora, Kairi, Alli, Donald Duck, Goofy, King Mickey, and Lea will make a cameo at the end of the film accepting Ashley as a member of their group. *"Where are the Sunny Days" will have a few similarities to "When Will My Life Begin" from Tangled. **The setting of the songs are both set in Ashley and Rapunzel's homes. **Both pick up items to prove their point (Ashley picks up her Woody doll and makes him dance and Rapunzel plays her guitar). **Both girls wanted something they wanted (Ashley wanted Sharyami to become Lightera again like it was until she was 13 and Rapunzel wanted to go out and see the Lantern Festival) *"Sharyami" is a pun on Shard and Yami (a Japanese word for darkness). *The Castle of Darkness will take place a week after Kingdom Hearts III. Category:Romance Category:Disney films Category:Comedy Category:Musicals Category:Movies Category:Disney Princess Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Epic